


Skyfaller

by Zeratul



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Force-user!Thrawn, Gen, Headcanon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeratul/pseuds/Zeratul
Summary: История одной неудачной экспедиции, из которой никто не должен был вернуться.





	Skyfaller

Крошечная металлическая сфера парила в метре над полом, удерживаемая непрерывными невидимыми нитями энергии, тянущимися с кончиков его пальцев. Эта энергия была повсюду, разливалась полотном, в котором не было пустых мест. Она была одновременно светом и тенью, которые не видимы были глазам, но некоторые избранные были способны их ощущать.

Блуждающие в небе — красивое и жестокое название для доставшегося им с рождения проклятия, лишившего их права даже на короткое детство, отмеренное чиссу.

Рау передвинул сферу и почувствовал предупреждающую вибрацию: другая сфера двигалась навстречу. За миг до столкновения он заставил свою опуститься ниже и вернуться на прежнюю траекторию, когда другая пролетела над ней. Вибрации усилились — ещё две были на подходе, подлетали на перехват под разными углами. Вниз, вверх, снова вниз. Уворот. Ускорение. Возвращение на курс. Сфера опустилась в его ладонь.

— Хорош, как всегда, — отметила Ори. И ей, и двум другим девочкам, живущим с ним почти безвыходно в этой комнате, нравилась эта игра. Она была похожа на то, чем они занимались, когда входили в транс за консолью на мостике, только проще и намного безопаснее. Других развлечений для детей, живущих в маленькой общей комнате на крейсере не существовало. Да и это развлечение, скорее, было тренировкой.

— Как же я хочу поскорее вырасти и заняться чем-то более интересным, — он открыл глаза и посмотрел на сферу. Нормальные чиссы видели, глядя на неё, блестящий металлический шарик и ничего больше. Никаких вибрирующих нитей, пронизывающих время и пространство. Никаких связей, больших или малых, между всеми объектами осознаваемого мира, наполняющих каждую вещь дополнительными смыслами.

— А мне страшно. Я не хочу это потерять, — тихо возразила Наи и запустила свою сферу в новый полёт. — Мне кажется, у этого гораздо больше нераскрытых возможностей, чем то, что заставляют делать нас. Мы могли бы быть чем-то настолько большим… 

— Серьезно? — он снова закрыл глаза и запустил свою ей навстречу, несколько раз атаковав с разных сторон. Сфера Наи успешно уворачивалась. — Тебе нравится быть инструментом, не имеющим право на свободу воли? 

— Мне нравится чувствовать всех вас, как будто вы часть меня. И мы все — часть чего-то огромного, что понимаем и чувствуем только мы. Не нравится только, что ты все время злишься. Это сбивает.

— Считай это дополнительным препятствием, — ответил Рау и ударил свою сферу об ее. Наи не успела увернуться, в момент столкновения вскрикнула и, потеряв концентрацию, уронила свою. Рау подхватил ее в сантиметре от пола и вернул ей. — Если придётся прокладывать путь во время боя, вокруг будет очень много эмоций.

— Мальчишки противные, — недовольно воскликнула Ис. Она была самой младшей из навигаторов на крейсере Ик’ча, поступившей недавно на место Шрэ, без объяснений исчезнувшей после тяжелого полёта через туманность Миклар. Ей было меньше трёх лет, но потенциал был так огромен, что флот не стал ждать, пока она получит базовое образование, поэтому остальные периодически учили ее тому немногому, что сами успели узнать о мире. — Думают только о боях.

— Можно подумать, ты видела много других мальчишек, — Рау усмехнулся. Сейчас он был самым старшим из них. Ему скоро должно было исполниться семь, и его тело уже начало меняться. Он быстро вырос и продолжал расти, из-за чего больше не мог носить форму, рассчитанную на детей, поэтому командир отыскал для него китель почти по размеру. Так ему было проще представлять, что он был просто одним из офицеров, по каким-то причинам посаженный наблюдать за остальными навигаторами. Жившим с ним девочкам было безразлично, во что они одеты, и они не изъявляли желание примерить что-то кроме своей одинаковой белой униформы, похожей на погребальные платья.

— Командир Митт’али’тарал тоже мальчишка, — Ис надула губки. 

— Он не такой как я, — резко возразил Рау, дёрнув плечами. Их командира действительно нельзя было назвать приятным — он воспринимал блуждающих в небе исключительно как важный и ценный инструмент для флота Доминации и не позволял себе привязываться к ним, как к детям. Это было жестоко, но притом совершенно логично. Хотя самому Рау казалось, что к нему — единственному мальчику родившемуся за последние годы блуждающим в небе — он все-таки привязался, отчего часто делился с ним своей скудной библиотекой и приглашал на боевые тренировки, когда корабль совершал долгие перелёты в гиперпространстве в спокойных регионах космоса. — Он нормальный. 

— Мы должны быть горды собой, Рау, — укоризненно сказала Ори. Она была младше его всего на полгода, но любила подчеркивать то, что в глазах других она всегда была спокойнее и рассудительнее. Он не пытался доказывать обратное, но точно знал, что она лишь пыталась скрыть непреходящий страх, вскипавший в ней каждый раз, когда приходила ее очередь вести. — Мы служим Доминации, и никто больше не может делать то, что делаем мы.

— Опытный пилот с хорошим навигационным компьютером не нуждается в способностях к предвидению.

— Зачем ты так говоришь?

— Я просто не хочу быть здесь. Я хотел бы прожить это время со своей семьёй на твёрдой земле, — он уставился на серую стену, вызывая в памяти образы тех, кого не видел уже почти четыре года — матери и старшего брата. Они были относительно четкими — мать была неприветливой и угрюмой, брат — добрый и заботливый, но постоянно занятой. Две старшие сестры-близняшки остались лишь размытыми пятнами — их забрали до того, как он сам научился говорить. Образы мира, в котором он провёл первые годы жизни, безнадежно ускользали, сливаясь в бело-голубое абстрактное полотно под чёрным небом, пересеченным лентами солнечного ветра. — А сейчас я даже почти не помню, как она выглядит. 

— Не ной, Рау. Ты скоро вырастешь и сможешь к ним вернуться, — Ори щипнула его за щеку и засмеялась — его раздавшиеся почти как у взрослого скулы на все ещё детском лице похоже были самым забавным, что она видела за свою недолгую жизнь, поэтому он привык терпеть.

Дверь в комнату открылась, и на пороге возник присланный командиром лейтенант. 

— Корабль входит в зону ри’тахор, — произнёс он ровным командным тоном. — Навигатор Ори, на выход.

Рау вздрогнул, почувствовав мощные вибрации в потоках окружавшей их энергии. Он посмотрел на Ори — та тоже мешкала и продолжала сидеть, сжав за спиной кулаки, а ее лицо стало на тон бледнее. В свете загоревшихся болезненно ярко глаз сверкнула пара огненных слезинок. От исходившего от неё страха у самого Рау вспотели ладони. 

— Вы что, оглохли? — в отличие от командира крейсера, его подчиненные низших рангов быстро теряли самообладание в обществе блуждающих в небе. Наверняка они тоже ощущали эти вибрации. Просто не могли их воспринять. Как глухие не могут воспринять звучание мощной звуковой волны, но ощущают, как все внутри них сотрясается ей в такт.

— Сэр, разрешите мне пойти вместо неё? Зона ри’тахор — непредсказуемое место, а ей нехорошо. А мне тут… все равно скучно, — попытался вступиться за неё Рау, ощущая абсолютную уверенность в том, что прямо сейчас ее нельзя отпускать на этот сеанс.

— Командир приказал привести Ори. Если тебе скучно — почитай свои книжки, — лейтенант подошёл к ним и грубо схватил девушку за руку. — Идём! 

Ори, обычно спокойно соглашавшаяся исполнять свой долг, вдруг сорвалась и закричала. Не ожидавший такого офицер не смог удержать ее, когда она вырвала руку и отбежала к дальней стене. Однако в комнате, где были лишь четыре кровати и душевая, бежать было некуда, и ее поведение было лишь попыткой отсрочить неизбежное. 

— Да что с ней такое? — огрызнулся лейтенант. Заслышав крик, в комнату вошли ещё двое и, выкрутив ей руки за спину, выволокли наружу. Но, даже осознавая неизбежность, она продолжала вырываться и кричать, и ещё несколько минут ее голос доносился до остальных из-за закрытой двери.

— Что происходит? — испуганным шепотом нарушила молчание Наи. — Зона ри’тахор не такая сложная, почему…

— Она блокирует сенсоры дальнего действия, и при желании в ней можно скрыть целый флот, — ответил Рау. В библиотеки Митт’али’тара большей частью были книги о космической навигации и устройстве кораблей, космические атласы с краткими описаниями планет и их жителей и инструкции для пилотов. Поначалу он ничего в них не понимал, но за прошедшие годы перечитал их вдоль и поперёк и со временем смог сопоставить странные для детского ума термины и формулы с окружающей реальностью. — Именно поэтому мы исследуем каждую из них очень осторожно. Если я правильно помню карту… сейчас мы подошли к одной из самых больших в пересечении неисследованных рукавов туманностей Хару и Магера. И… я чувствую, что нам ни в коем случае не стоит лететь туда. И Ори… — он внутренне сжался, снова услышав ее крик, вплетающийся в вибрацию исходивших от неё нитей, — тоже это чувствует. Там есть… что-то злое, — Рау снова прислушался к тому, что так напугало Ори. Перед его глазами на фоне алых облаков возникли тёмные силуэты, больше похожие не на космические корабли, а на монстров, прирученных чьей-то злой волей. Он чувствовал эту волю — мощную, желающую завоевывать, подчинять и изменять все, что ей неугодно. — И очень сильное. Наш крейсер не готов ко встрече с этим. Но узнать, что скрывается там — это наш долг как защитников Доминации. Поэтому, что бы мы ни делали, командир не передумает.

— Успокойся. Ты кричишь ещё громче, чем она, — Наи подсела ближе к нему, туда где раньше сидела Ори, и обняла его. С ее ладоней словно лился прохладный свет, под которым осаждались бушевавшие в нем страх и гнев. — Видимо, вы старше и сильнее, поэтому можете чувствовать так далеко. Это так странно. Ведь с возрастом это должно слабеть?

— Не знаю. Пока оно только растёт. Иногда кажется, что стоит лишь сосредоточиться и можно объять космос.

— Это звучит здорово.

— Это ненормально, Наи, — Рау сжал кулаки, сминая ткань брюк. Он помнил, как злилась его мать, когда в три года обнаружилось его отличие от окружающих. И без того скупая на ласку и заботу, она стала откровенно брезговать им и отдала во флот без сожалений. А соученики, узнав о том, что среди них блуждающий в небе, поспешили отгородиться от него стеной равнодушия, как если бы он уже был мертв. 

Он почувствовал резкое изменение вибраций, и почти сразу после этого пол под ними задрожал. По кораблю покатилась волна цветистого ужаса: теперь опасность, с которой они столкнулись, стала явью, и все члены экипажа осознали ее. Рау снова прислушался, расширив своё восприятие в пределах крейсера. Единственное прямое попадание неизвестного судна истощило щиты почти полностью. Корабль разворачивался, чтобы отступить через туманность. Двигатели нагревались для микропрыжка по выведенному навигатором маршруту.

Ори уже не кричала. Погрузившись в транс, теперь она видела только свой путь среди звёзд и почти бессознательно чертила его на голографической карте, чтобы корабль мог последовать за ней. Преследователь не отставал, и залпы его орудий задевали крейсер каждые несколько секунд. Это был не первый раз на памяти Рау, когда Ик’ча вёл бой с неизвестным противником. Но почти во всех тех случаях он сидел за навигационной консолью, а противник был значительно слабее. 

Ори никогда не бывала в бою, и он мог лишь представлять, насколько ей было тяжело теперь, когда эмоции каждого на корабле норовили выбить ее из концентрации.

— Ты тоже это чувствуешь? — прошептала Наи, устремив взгляд в пространство. 

— Что именно?

— Что мы все скоро умрем.

Рау сглотнул ком и вернул своё восприятие в пределы комнаты. У него действительно было нехорошее предчувствие, но он отмахивался от него, чтобы не поддаться всеобщей панике. Навигаторам, не задействованным в полёте, не было смысла знать, что происходило с кораблём, а думать о возможной смерти и вовсе было вредно.

— Мне страшно, — тихо и жалобно сказала Ис и забралась к нему на колени, зарываясь лицом в складки его кителя.

— Митт’али’тарал опытный командир, — сказал Рау как можно спокойнее, обняв малышку за плечи. — Я верю в него. Не надо говорить о смерти. Это не поможет нашей концентрации.

— А что будет, когда мы умрем? — спросила Наи, словно из вредности. Ис подняла голову и взглянула на Рау, присоединяясь к вопросу. Рау нервно выдохнул.

— Откуда мне знать? — его голос дрогнул и зазвучал совсем по-детски. — Я вообще-то живой. И совсем не хочу умирать!

— Ты много книжек читал, — Наи настойчиво подёргивала его за рукав. — Неужели в них никто об этом не говорит?

— Не совсем. Об этом говорят только в сказках, а на самом деле никто ничего не знает. Это ведь смерть. Оттуда не возвращаются.

Пол под ними снова задрожал, на этот раз намного ощутимее. Освещение в комнате несколько раз моргнуло и погасло, и единственным источником света для детей остались их глаза, ярко сияющие от учащенного ритма их сердец.

— Я хочу сказку, — голос Ис звучал почти умоляюще. Рау растерянно перебирал в уме старые легенды, но все они казались неуместными. — Пожалуйста! — добавила она, и он начал придумывать на ходу.

— Ладно. Есть легенда, что каждой душе отмерен в жизни определенный путь. Но если… — он запнулся, подбирая слова. Его щеки горели от стыда за то, что с его губ сходила эта утешительная ложь. Снова сглотнув ком, он продолжил, только чтобы заглушить звенящую от неопределённости тишину. — Если по чьей-то злой воле он прерывается раньше, чем задумано свыше, он продолжается… в небе. Длинной огненной лентой, освещающей самые холодные ночи. 

— Мы станем северным сиянием. Красиво, — Наи улыбнулась, в то время как ее руки, продолжавшие его обнимать, задрожали. 

— Это просто сказка, — Рау прокашлялся, сдерживаясь от более активного протеста. 

— Сказки это лучшее, что у нас сейчас есть.

Дверь снова открылась. Лейтенант вошёл прихрамывая и, не сказав ни слова, схватил Ис на руки и почти выбежал прочь, спотыкаясь на ходу. Малышка не успела даже вскрикнуть. Рау хотел было запротестовать, но слова так и застыли у него на губах.

Теперь они остались вдвоём. 

Корабль не переставало трясти, и даже из-за толстых стен было слышно надрывавшуюся сирену. Члены экипажа поддавались панике один за другим. Некоторые уже погибли, пытаясь устранить нанесённые кораблю повреждения. Ситуация была критической и не становилась лучше, и вибрации нитей, связывающих воедино каждый атом корабля, кричали об этом.

— Если я выживу и когда-нибудь стану командиром корабля, я никогда не буду использовать навигаторов, — прошептал Рау, пытаясь представить почти невозможное будущее, чтобы сбежать от того, что было здесь и сейчас. 

— А у взрослых бывают какие-то другие занятия? Или все, что мы делаем, когда вырастаем, это космические полеты и бои? Если так, то я и правда не хочу взрослеть.

— Нет-нет, это не так. Там... много чего есть. Откуда-то же берутся эти картинки в учебниках, — Рау нервно почесал затылок и вытер вспотевшие ладони о брюки. Он хотел снова замолчать, но не мог остановиться, словно теперь только в словах оставалось спасение от сжимавшегося вокруг них кольца неизвестности. — Если верить им, многие всю жизнь счастливо живут на твёрдой земле. А исследование космоса — это сложно и опасно, и не каждый подходит для таких миссий. Многие мечтают быть там, где мы, и не могут себе этого позволить. А некоторые дети даже расстраиваются, что не родились блуждающими в небе, и им нужно много тренироваться, чтобы увидеть звезды вблизи. 

— Ты видишь здесь звезды?

— Конечно. Только не глазами. Но те, кто об этом мечтают, явно представляют это иначе.

— А расскажи что-нибудь. Про счастливую жизнь. У взрослых. Только не придумывай на этот раз.

— Ну, они… счастливы служить своим семьям. И Доминации. И… высшее счастье для каждого чисса — это отдать свою жизнь во благо государства.

— Что-то я не чувствую себя счастливой, — Наи посмотрела на закрытую дверь, отделявшую их от всего остального корабля, но не способную защитить от ужаса собственного существования. — Неужели там и правда больше ничего нет, кроме бесконечного служения и смерти?

— Ещё в книгах для взрослых часто говорят о любви, но я так и не понял, что это значит. На картинках они просто улыбаются и трогают друг друга. Не так, как мы.

— А как?

— Это очень странно выглядит. Например, они… прижимаются друг к другу ртами, словно пытаются откусить друг другу губы. А потом снимают друг с друга одежду и долго обнимаются. Иногда после этого появляются дети, и тогда их поощряет семья и государство…

— Рау! — прервала его Наи громким обиженным возгласом и расплакалась. Ее эмоции, обычно мягкие и прохладные, как свежевыпавший снег, сейчас полыхали множеством искр так же болезненно ярко, как ее глаза.

— Что… что я не так сказал?

— Я не хочу думать о государстве! — она спрыгнула с кровати и встала перед ним, гневно сжимая кулачки. — И о семье не хочу! Я их ненавижу! — в тот же миг, как она произнесла последнее слово, где-то совсем рядом заскрежетали друг о друга металлические переборки. Наи чуть повернулась в сторону звука, а потом снова посмотрела на Рау. Вытерев слезы рукавом, она решительно запрыгнула к нему на колени и схватила ладонями его лицо. Он приоткрыл рот, чтобы возразить, но она опередила его, дотянувшись и прижав его губы своими в неловком поцелуе. 

Это было странно и неправильно, но любопытство не позволило ему просто оттолкнуть её. В их жизнях неправильно было абсолютно все, и если им суждено было оборваться в ближайшие минуты, подобное казалось закономерным. Пробыв в таком положении несколько долгих мгновений, Наи отстранилась и молча спустилась на пол. Затем подошла к двери, которая тут же открылась. На этот раз за ней стоял другой офицер, и на несколько секунд его ввело в замешательство то, что навигатор ожидал его. 

— Прощай, Рау, — тихо сказала она и переступила порог. Дверь за ними закрылась, но теперь тьма была не такой ощутимой — в коридорах корабля освещение тоже погасло, и лишь бледные аварийные лампы светили сквозь дымовую завесу, напоминая люминесцентные грибы на стенах пещер, которые Рау помнил из детства.

Оставшись в одиночестве, он вытер губы и лег на спину, подняв над собой в ладони одинокую металлическую сферу, думая о том, что между ней и кораблем нет никакой разницы в масштабах космоса. Он мысленно ругал себя за то, что эта столь простая мысль никогда не приходила ему раньше, и теперь ему суждено было умереть здесь, в тысячах световых лет от дома, никому об этом не рассказав. Он подумал о том, кто вообще бы стал слушать такого, как он, и не мог вспомнить никого, кроме старшего брата, у которого не было времени на его бесконечную болтовню. Иногда время было у командира Митт’али’тарала, но тот ничего не желал знать о том, как видят мир блуждающие в небе, и всякий раз старался спустить Рау на землю и показать, как должен думать настоящий чисский воин, не прибегающий ни к какому сверхъестественному чутью, чтобы побеждать врагов.

Где-то совсем рядом раздался взрыв, волна от которого так сотрясла корабль, что Рау упал с кровати. Придя в себя, больше от звука, чем от удара, он огляделся и увидел, что дверь, отделявшая комнату навигаторов от остального корабля, погнулась и приоткрылась. Он поднялся на ноги и попробовал сдвинуть ее в сторону, из-за чего сломанная створка окончательно выпала из пазов.

В коридорах было неестественно тихо. Основная система жизнеобеспечения отказывала, и со стороны двигателей тянуло холодом. Рау пошел в сторону мостика, по дороге несколько раз наткнувшись на мертвых членов экипажа, в одном из которых он узнал офицера, с которым ушла Наи. На его лице были свежие ожоги, очевидно от разорвавшегося прямо над ним аккумулятора. Аварийные лампы уже не горели. Лифт не работал, и на мостик предстояло взбираться по вспомогательной лестнице.

Наверху было теплее, и Рау наконец-то услышал живые голоса.

— ...положение критическое, командир, — невнятно докладывал кто-то из младших офицеров. Труп капитана, свернувшего шею в неудачном падении, лежал неподалёку. За видовым окном переливалась оттенками оранжевого густая туманность. — Вероятность того, что мы выживем, стремится к нулю.

— По крайней мере, наши преследователи попали в ту же ловушку. Они мертвы, а мы ещё нет, — командир говорил ровно, но в его голосе проступало отчаяние.

— Здесь не работает связь. Чтобы восстановить двигатели, потребуется больше суток, но аварийная система жизнеобеспечения не продержится так долго. Разве мы не должны запустить протокол самоуничтожения?

— Я сам решу, когда...

— Что происходит? — Рау вошёл, и все удивлённо обернулись к нему. Митт’али’тарал изменился в лице — маска строгой уверенности резко растаяла, сменившись столь неуместной сейчас радостью — и почти подбежал к нему.

— Рау! Ты жив! — он схватил его за плечи. Его лицо было настолько радостным, что на него было неприятно смотреть, и Рау отвёл взгляд в сторону навигационной консоли. За ней было пусто. Он отвёл взгляд дальше и заметил краешек светлого подола на полу. — Я слышал взрыв, Фимаш не возвращался, я думал… — не дав командиру договорить, Рау вырвался из его рук и побежал туда. 

Он уже знал, что там увидит, но это не помешало эмоциям переполнить его. Он стиснул зубы, чтобы не дать себе закричать от боли и злости, глядя на тела девочек, сваленные кучей на полу. Никто не закрыл им глаза, поэтому все три смотрели на него жуткими чёрными провалами.

— Почему ты сразу не приказал позвать меня? — процедил он сквозь зубы, почувствовав, что Митт’али’тарал стоит у него за спиной.

— Я не мог знать, что все сложится так.

— Протокол входа в зону ри’тахор предполагает готовность к возможным боевым действиям. Из всех навигаторов, бывших на этом корабле, у меня самый большой опыт сеансов во время боя. Я наиболее устойчив к непредвиденным изменениям вибраций. Это был самый логичный выбор!

— Сынок, знай своё место. Я твой командир, и я решаю…

— ...что тебе не хочется лишний раз подвергать меня опасности, потому что ты хочешь меня усыновить? — Рау развернулся к нему, и командир отпрянул на пару шагов под его взглядом. — Чего стоит твоё звание, если ты позволил эмоциям сделать из себя некомпетентного дурака? Скольким это стоило жизни?

— Ты не можешь знать, как все произошло бы, если бы ты был здесь. Враг был очень силён!

— Сколько продержалась Ис? Две? Три минуты? — он сорвался на крик, и  
на этот раз этот крик ничего общего не имел с истерикой ребёнка. Он наступал на командира, а тот продолжал отступать, пока не упёрся спиной в кресло возле консоли. — Как тебе вообще это пришло в голову? — Рау замахнулся и дал ему пощёчину. Те немногие офицеры, что были на мостике, схватились за оружие, но Митт’али’тарал поднял руку в протестующем жесте.

— Не нужно стрелять, — сказал он, дыша тяжело и глубоко. — Он прав. Я совершил ошибку. 

— А я собираюсь ее исправить, — с этими словами Рау оттолкнул его и забрался в кресло.

— Двигатели мертвы! Будь ты даже лучшим из навигаторов в истории Доминации, ты ничего не сможешь изменить!

— Нет никакой разницы между кораблем и металлическим шариком. Между десятью тысячами километров и десятью сантиметрами — тоже. Это ведь настолько просто, — он положил руки на лишенную питания консоль и сосредоточился. — Нужно только объять космос. — Он вслушивался в музыку бесчисленных потоков энергии, оплетавших корабль, и расширял восприятие всё дальше и дальше. Это потребовало немало сил, и он отбрасывал одну за другой ассоциации с физической реальностью, чтобы охватить как можно больше. 

Рау видел траекторию и держал в руках сияющие нити. Космический крейсер Ик’ча ничем не отличался от игрушечной сферы и двигался вперёд, подчиняясь его воле, огибая гравитационные колодцы и опасные сгустки звёздного вещества. Больше ничто не вмешивалось в его восприятие, кроме сердцебиения, становившегося с каждым мгновением все чаще и громче. В какой-то момент оно стало тянуть его назад, и он раздраженно отключил его, в попытках вернуть концентрацию.

Он почувствовал, что был не один. Наи, Ис и Ори шли рядом с ним, поддерживая его за руки на пути, сотканном из сияющих нитей. 

— Смотри, все почти как ты сказал, — прозвучал голос Ори. — Наш путь продолжается в небе.

— Но ведь тебя не было с нами, когда я выдумывал эту чушь.

— Мы всегда рядом. И всегда слышим друг друга. Не отвлекайся. Мы почти спасли корабль.

По вибрациям окружающего пространства прошла лёгкая рябь. Зона помех закончилась, и Ик’ча начал транслировать сигнал бедствия на ближайшие базы. Помощь должна была скоро прибыть. Рау позволил себе ослабить концентрацию и только теперь осознал, что не чувствует своего тела. Он сосредоточился и вернулся туда, откуда начал — в кресло перед погасшей консолью — и увидел самого себя лежащим на полу. Митт’али’тарал склонился над ним и отчаянно пытался запустить его сердце, хотя его глаза уже потухли, а это почти наверняка значило, что он уже не очнется.

— Сэр, он мертв уже две минуты, — стоявший позади него офицер оттаскивал командира за плечо, но он возвращался к телу снова, продолжая его звать. 

— Нет, — Рау посмотрел на свои руки, бывшие на деле сплетениями энергии, которой он неосознанно придал форму собственного тела. — Я не хочу умирать!

— Но ведь ты говорил, что нет большего счастья, чем отдать жизнь во благо Доминации? — осторожно спросила Наи.

— Это счастье можно обрести, только если ты жил ради него. И я хочу жить ради него! — он снова сосредоточился и представил себя волной, летящей в сторону своего тела, и приводящей в движение почти окоченевший организм.

***

Болезненный жадный вдох огласил погрузившийся в тишину мостик подобно крику. Рау очнулся и тут же закашлялся, морщась от ужасной головной боли и сковывавшего тело холода.

— Он жив! Он жив! 

Он узнал голос командира. Открыв глаза, он узнал его лицо, эмоции на котором сменяли одна другую с неадекватной скоростью. Он узнал даже его запах, но чего-то в его образе не хватало.

Митт’али’тарал приподнял Рау за плечи и внимательно посмотрел в глаза.

— Сынок, я не знаю, как ты это сделал, но ты спас нас всех. За нами уже вылетели. 

— А... что я сделал? Я едва помню… как будто я толкал корабль вперёд? — Рау накрыл ладонями виски, болевшие так, словно в них вкручивали болты с широкой резьбой. Образы недавнего прошлого перемешались в его сознании в неясное облако, в котором нечеткими фигурами застыли три призрака. И с каждой новой вспышкой боли, они все больше растворялись, сливаясь с оранжевой туманностью за бортом.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, ты чуть не умер! 

— Подождите, здесь что-то не так, — Рау стиснул зубы и снова огляделся. Мостик крейсера выглядел потрепанным, но все же это был он, с каждой его консолью, с каждым экраном, с каждым креслом. 

Внезапная догадка осенила его. Опираясь на командира, он поднялся на ноги и достал из кармана кителя металлическую сферу. Положив ее на ладони, он смотрел на неё долго и внимательно, стараясь воспринять каждое ее свойство всеми органами чувств. И чем дольше он смотрел, тем шире становилась его улыбка.

— Рау? — обеспокоенно спросил Митт’али’тарал.

— Оно ушло! — он засмеялся и позволил сфере выпасть из ладони на пол. Металл звонко ударил о металл. Она упала и покатилась в сторону, подчиняясь исключительно законам физики, и остановилась, когда импульс, созданный искусственной гравитацией, угас. — Это просто шарик! — Рау посмотрел на мрачнеющего командира, искренне не понимая, почему тот не разделяет его радость. — Неужели я стал нормальным?

— Что? Нет, ещё слишком рано! Тебе нет даже семи!

— Возраст здесь совершенно ни при чём, — Рау подошёл к видовому окну и прижался к нему лбом, чувствуя, как от прохлады его поверхности чуть отступает мучительная мигрень. Опасная туманность теперь была далеко, и впереди были десятки парсеков безмятежной пустоты.

— Мы всегда будем рядом, Рау, — услышал он слабое эхо где-то на периферии восприятия и не смог даже определить, кому принадлежал этот голос. — Мы всегда будем ждать, — добавило оно и растаяло, и в черноте космоса на долю секунды блеснули три алые ленты невозможного здесь северного сияния.


End file.
